qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad Vern
Personality Expressions range normally from cheerful to sneering. * Vain * Arrogant * High-strung, a strong tea helps the nerves. * Passionate/ambitious * Humming helps him think. Rich, soft, and silky tenor. (*because duh* :P) * Can be a bit insecure, though he will strive to maintain composure. * Blunt, preferring to "tell it like it is." * Cordial, when he wants to be. He is passionate about the rich history and lore of Qareth. From the many elven variants, especially those odd mixtures of animals and elves known as Wild-Elves, to the barbaric Orc tribes, and technologically enthralling people of Hierman Ja. He loves field work: learning about, discovering and exploring ancient ruins but most of all, he is truly passionate when he is spreading that knowledge to others. He could dream of no better profession than that of Archaeology. He is easily fascinated/distracted by opportunities to learn something new. Likewise, he detests the spreading of misinformation or mistreatment of knowledge and it's mediums (i.e. burning/defiling books, scrolls, or similar...) Professor "Conrad Vern" keeps with him a small, grey, worn-out sketchbook which he uses to make illustrative and textual notes on his discoveries or additional thoughts on previous knowledge. Appearance *Fancy words here.* Tall, lithe, poise. Sharp, striking features. Eyes curve ever so slightly upward. Thin lips. Square jawline. Hair long and wavy. Kept up or braided when out. When not disguised, he possesses two, long, curved horns that crown his head. Fingernails/claws kept short. Long, thin, wispy, prehensile tail. No feathering. Feet are digitigrade, ending in -- (claws-talons/hooves/paws???) His clothes, usually a long sleeved shirt under a vest and coat, with dress pants and dress shoes are kept neat and crisp -- Professional. He leans towards earthy, neutral colors like brown, olive, tan, with occasional accents like gold. Let's not forget his nobility! Background The product of a centuries long curse, his family's fate was foretold. Knowledge of the curse was kept strictly within the family to avoid whatever consequences might befall those associated with demons. The exact details of what occurred those many years ago have long been lost, except that a child, born of a curse set by an angry, vengeful demon would be born "when fortunes seem to favor you most," or some such. Who knows what reasons the demon had for setting such a strange and vague prediction for it's curse to take effect. Perhaps, it had a sense of humor and decided it would be fun to make Conrad's ancestors suffer in anticipation, dreading that which could be this noble family's utter ruin. Centuries passed, and eventually, the curse became regarded as nothing more than a fairy tale and the attitudes of the family of Xiao fell in to complacency on the issue. When little Conrad was born (born "name here" Xiao), prematurely, I might add, it had been an arduous task for his mother, Nandaar, yet, despite his difficult birth, nothing more seemed to be amiss. He had been a normal, healthy, baby boy. Early Years From the moment I was able to, my parents made sure I was well educated. Finest education money could buy, as they say. You could say, I was gifted. Top of the class and all that. Of course there were struggles, I'm not perfect but then, very few are. It was my grandfather who introduced me to the ancient world that belongs to the study of archaeology. He would bring me along on expeditions, always of low risk pursuits of course, and oh~ the tales he told! It was always a momentous occasion when he was around! He's long retired now, but get that man talking and you may never leave! Before I became a professor, I was merely an archivist of ancient history for library/university/something??? in Heirman Ja before the darkest moment of my life. It wouldn't be until years after, that I started to seriously pursue a career in Archaeology. Until then, it was more a passionate hobby of mine, spending most of my time in my office writing. I do enjoy writing, it really can be quite soothing. Love, Family, and Loss When I was a young elf of about 23 or so, I fell in love with and married a beautiful Jīnsè noble-woman whose delicate features wore a pale complexion like soft beach sand and whose eyes resembled that of its calm, clear blue-green sea. This woman, whose luscious rose red curls cascaded like waves down her back, had smitten me completely when she had proven her value did not rest in her radiant visage but that she possessed, too, an intellectual competence rivaling my own. In my young, naive mind, I thought 'how blessed am I, to have the fortune of calling someone so perfect my own?' Two years after our grand wedding, my sweet little girl, Suzhen was born. I was a father! My heart overflowed with a joy I had never felt... nor fear I shall feel ever again. Shortly after my 28th year, that joy would be taken from me, bitterly and violently. **[Age to be changed to fit with demon intolerance after the fall of Head Protector Verndari Líf ''at the hands of a Tiefling assassin and rise of Mara the Incorruptible. (He'd be between 52 and 57.)]** I can still remember that day vividly. I recall not feeling well, mentally, mostly. Perhaps it was the dreary weather, I supposed, so I left the library early in an attempt to regain my spirits. Suzhen was playing with her toys which were sprawled all about the floor, she was humming a soft but clumsy melody. My sweet, sweet child. As I knelt down to humor my girl and begin to weave an adventurous tale to complement her own, Jingyi gently expressed her disapproval of my leaving early. I thought we might argue but she seemed to understand once her eyes met mine and instead asked me of my day. Hours later and our stomachs full, we ventured to sit in front of the fire place where I liked to finish the day off with a tale. This night, my daughter chose the tale: a familiar but true tale about a wicked dragon whose claim over sacrificial maidens was challenged and defeated by a righteous elf of the golden sun who turned out to have been a young maiden that had escaped her own sacrifice to avenge the countless lost to the mad beast! It was then that it happened. Just as rain began to pitter-patter heavily on the roof above and I'd taken my daughter in my arms to tuck her in to bed for the night. It happened almost instantaneously and "painful..." does no justice in describing the hellish fury that arrested every fiber of my being, right down to my very core. Like a white, hot flame searing my flesh and bone. I balked, feeling as though the air was knocked right out of me. My vision blurred and I could feel my body lurch and sway as I simply collapsed on to my knees. It took all I had not to drop Suzhen. I remember pressure. Pressure and ringing in my skull. Jingyi called to me, frantically, I could see it in her face though I could not make out the words. She was able to rescue our little girl from my unstable arms before I could no longer bare to retain command over myself. I writhed and seized pathetically for what felt like an eternity, painfully aware of every little altercation within my body and without as my bones twisted and grew into hooves, into claws, horns, a tail... and more that I would later discover. I was on fire and there was nothing to numb it. Even as I came to, once again aware of my surroundings, it lingered and left me weak. I searched for them desperately. I needed help. To call a doctor. What I had experienced just then traumatized me. Something was seriously wrong with me, but when I saw her, she winced and a look of horror or apprehension plastered her face as she clutched Suzhen protectively... possessively to her breast, filling my own mind with dread. I had not the mind to understand what was happening to me, even reasoning that perhaps this was some nightmare, induced by stress of my life's labors or perhaps something I'd ingested the night before. If only. A million thoughts poured into my mind as I somehow managed to gather my still aching, trembling body off the floor, unable to ignore what I saw of myself as I stood. I thought it had only been a tall tale, one of those terrifying reminders for children to mind their elders and do as their told. It wasn't real... yet... I saw it in my skin. In the claws where nails once lay. The tales were true and it was me... If it weren't for her screams, I don't know how long I'd be standing there still, dumbfounded, lost clambering desperately to the crumbling walls of the darkest reaches of my mind. I attempted to reason with her, half-formed thoughts that left my lips uncertainly, to tell her I was just as shocked as she was. That I did not know what was happening or why. That I would not harm her, it was me, her beloved... but no, she would have none of it. I was a demon. What merit did my words have? How could she know I had not planned this from the very beginning? Or even so, how could she trust me now? How could she be certain that I would not be influenced by "demonic evil tendencies." Above all and, painfully, one I could not argue against, was how being with me now would destroy... no... obliterate not just hers but our family names and everything they've worked so hard to achieve. I may have my selfish moments, but I have far too much respect for my families' honor to allow them to suffer for my sake. Jingyi threatened to expose me and demanded I stay away from her and our child. When I pushed, she argued she could claim she was an innocent victim being manipulated somehow for some evil purpose! I could say ''nothing in rebuttal. I just stood there, unable to speak, my wits lost. All love I once saw in her sea foam eyes, was replaced with fear and hatred. So readily she felt the need to threaten me and my family's honor if I did not comply; so quick to abandon our sweet and tender life together. And just like that, she turned on me, for all our years, she left me and did not hesitate to take my little angel with her for her own "protection." Our little girl. My little one... She was 3 at the time... . . . After she left me, I was in a bad place for a long time. With the rapidly dwindling tolerance of all things remotely demonic, I was forced to flee to my home in the Taiyang empire, where my devilish form, while not celebrated, is at the very least, tolerated. It was also the only place I could think to turn to, having grown up there. At first, despite the tales I'd heard, I could not be certain why I was cursed. Had I offended a demon? Was that even possible, considering I'd never encountered any, to the best of my recollection? Disguised, perhaps? In the same way I now had to hide myself from curious gazes as I'd fled the country? Perhaps, my family might know what to make of it. When I'd learned more, however, I was furious with my parents, somehow feeling it was their fault for what I was. Maybe they were... I was so stricken with grief that I was unable to hear their words. I felt lost, abandoned, and betrayed. It was perhaps the darkest period of my life and like many, I was not immune to the temptations such a place so often leads. I turned to drowning my sorrows in all the regular fanfare sought by those who wished to forget, accompanied with a complete change of identity. Edwin Vernon Xiao and everything attached was no more. I adopted new aliases that suited the abomination I'd become, such as: Ryzryn, Yhryd, and Azarath. to make the monies? Performing in taverns with his voice/instruments, sex as a male courtesan (he may have been lost and searching but he would not bring himself so low as to sell himself to just anyone, not if his noble background had anything to say about it,) odd jobs? time would pass, as we know, but that's a tale for another time. (ie. I don't fucking know! XD) Something to do with his stories peaking a scholarly stranger's interest- leading to a real career... Starting Over and Moving On life-sobering talesome details gonna need to change to fit above details. NO JUDGE ME SCREEEE With my new lease on life, I needed something I could turn to that would keep me from slipping back into that terrible darkness. I returned to my studies with an intense passion, pushing everything else aside. As the years passed, life became worthwhile again. I was allowed to open my heart and a personality, very much resembling my former self returned along with something new. I would not return to Heirman Ja, however until I could reliably get by without scrutiny as to my true appearance. My work led me through many archaeological opportunities until one day, I stumbled upon a wondrous item: a hat of disguise, greater! Do you have any idea what a wonderful find this was? It has an appraisal rating of 12,000g; 6000g if you can find a skilled crafter. That is certainly no small task to earn. This was the ticket I needed and it would NOT be passed up. After putting the item through the test and was certain it was in good working order, I made arrangements to transfer to one of, in my humble opinion, the most prestigious universities in the world, some months after. Once back to Heirman Ja, much had changed since I'd left all those years ago. It wasn't difficult to prove my credentials, though time consuming, as papers needed to be processed and references verified. My family's name here had indeed suffered but only as rumors and hearsay where demonic influence was involved. The biggest smudge was of the mysterious split between my wife and myself which had become a huge scandal. At least, I thought that was all there was. Almost 15 years into my new position, I developed a rivalry with one of the other professors who'd only just transferred a year or so prior. A history or some such buff who would disagree on many a topic we discussed. Jealous, I'm sure, of my personal discoveries in the field. I suspect it was he who ratted me out, but... how did he know? One day, 5 years later, it all came crashing down once again, just as my career was really taking rise. I was in the middle of a lecture when I was pulled out and found myself face to face with members of the Vigilance, an organization similar to the Hellknights of the Taiyang Empire but far more unforgiving to all things resembling demonic influence since the fall of their leader. I had been accused of consorting with demons! I couldn't believe it. It was happening again! Everything became fuzzy... like a haze, the world slowed and whatever I must have said was muffled to my own ears. I became numb and I was consumed by darkness. (Hello darkness my old friend! XD) Equipment * Rapier * Crossbow * Worn journal-sketchbook with quills and ink * Spectacles of Understanding: enchanted gold rimmed glasses (When worn, these innocent-looking spectacles convert any written language to one known by the wearer, as the comprehend languages spell. The glasses are also good at detecting falsified documents, granting their wearer a +5 bonus to Linguistics checks to identify forgeries and the ability make such checks untrained.) * Hale Amulet of the Lion Tamer (max HP +2 Once per day, you may re-roll a failed Constitution saving throw.) * Headband of Alluring (This attractive silver headband is decorated with a number of small red and orange gemstones. The headband grants the wearer an enhancement bonus to Charisma of +2*, +4, or +6.) * Conrad's Sanctified Ring: Given to him by the paladin Savall as one of many given to the party as a way of communicating distress among the members. Savall possesses duplicates that will crack if any member removes their copy or dies. * He always keeps with him a bottle of body oil/cologne smelling of exotic oils, white musk, bay rum, honey and a hint of vanilla. It mingles nicely with that old book smell associated with the books he surrounds himself with at home. * A fashionable but practical scarf of earthy tones. * A compass Quotes